The Darkrai Trainer
by Nightmarishwriter
Summary: Things are not always what they seem to be. More chapters coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

The Darkrai Trainer

Chapter 1

The Report

This chapter will be half-story, half pokedex, so don't worry, It'll change! But this will be a three chapter story... A small thing I am doing for now...

It was a beautiful day in wonderful Alamos town, Sinnoh. Bright clear sky with not a cloud in sight. A day kids should be out playing but it seems that school had other thoughts about this.

Go down the street from the garden, make a left on Day Drive and walk a few blocks. You'll find yourself at Miss Clarence trainer's class for the teenaged.

"OKAY CLASS!" Miss Clarence shouted to her students making them all jump slightly. "We are going to start a new project today!" The students began murmuring among themselves unsure of what to think. But Miss Clarence knew how to make them read and weep.

"We are making a scientific pokedex entry for each legendary!" She called to her students causing a chorus of groans to erupt from the class. The teacher smirk at this, she always loved hearing the groans of her class. They were so adorable sometimes.

"Okay! Here is the list of legendaries you can choose from. But one person can have each legendary! Choose wisely." She shouted after another chorus of groans escaped the class. But Miss Clarence noticed that one of her students. A girl named Alicia, the daughter of the infamous Alice.

She seemed bright at happy about this. Not understanding why the young teacher walked over to her and placed a hand on her desk. "Would you like to choose first Alicia?" She asked her curious of her answer. Alicia's bright blue eyes brightened and she nodded. "Yes! I would like Darkrai!"

A chorus of shocked voices rose from the class as students began whispering to eachother. Miss Clarence looked at her with raised eyebrows but nodded. "Okay..." She murmured gently before writing down Alicia's name next to Darkrai.

Strange girl at the most, she was always the odd ball in her class. Always off somewhere in dreamland, staring out the window absent minded or humming to herself out of now where. She was a kind girl, but she was very strange.

So soon after the rest of the class finished picking, she dismissed them. There were a few murmurs of thanks as many happy looking students left for the weekend.

Miss Clarence sat down at her desk thinking about that strange girl. "It couldn't be a-" She muttered cutting herself off at the thought. No it couldn't.

With a final sigh she got up and left for home.

(That Monday)

The students passed in the reports and then sat down at their desks.

The day went by with it's normal moaning and groaning. But she was happy to see the end of the to come. She sent all of her students home leaving her to grade the reports.

Intentionally she picked up Alica's first and began to read...

Name: Darkrai

Scientific name: Darkcarnus (Dark type) Nighteate (Nightmare maker)

Height: 5"3-5"7 Ft.

Weight: 125 LBS

Lifespan: 125-1200 years (Depending on gender and eviroment. The most recorded was a darkrai from Hearthome that had lived for 1,755 years)

Body type: Floating Monster Type

Special Ability: Bad dreams

Special Move: Dark Void

Type: Dark type

Classification: Nightmare Pokemon

Male and Female Differences:

Male: Males are more bulky and have a small middle. This is due to no need for carrying middle is more used for a food store, the dreams it eats it'll digest later.

Female: Females are slimmer and have gentle sloping bodies. Their waists are more rounded for bearing offspring. Other than that they look like males.

Basic Information and Habits:  
>Darkrai are mostly depicted as evil. In truth they mean no harm to those around them. Their special ability, bad dreams, cause the nightmares humans (and pokemon) fear the most. They, in general, are gentle creatures that are more scared of humans than humans are of them.<p>

Darkrai seemed more drawn to people who are having nightmare, or hadn't had nightmares in their life. This seems like the type of behavior that is similar to a venomoth to a light. This does cause problems to both humans and pokemon because of the darkrai's ability. The more nightmares there are, the longer the darkrai stays.

So in order to drive a darkrai away, people bring in their natural enemies such as Cresselia (have been known to eat offspring), gallades and gardevoirs (disliking their dark energy), and gengar.

They are solitary creatures that rarely meet (mostly to mate and take over territory). But it has been known for a few darkrai (2-4) to live in a single group. One account of this has been recorded.

Teenage Darkrai wander for the first part of their lives and this is a time where most do not survive or are captured.

Darkrai have been known to learn the human language but only if they had lived with humans since birth. Wild darkrai only learn how to speak human if their mother's knew how to speak human. So this is very rare.

Trainers are advised to take extreme caution when tracking and battling. THEY WILL USE NIGHTMARE TO DEFEND THEMSELVES.

Breeding Habits:

Male:  
>Darkrai males are known as "Darkons".<p>

Males are solitary creatures that don't usually go outside their territory and instead of searching for a mate they wait for one. When they are approached by a female (who is almost in estrus) he first starts by giving her "gifts". These include colorful objects such as stones, berries, and flowers (not romantic all the time). If the female accepts these gifts she will stay until she goes into estrus.

The male, sensing her in estrus, will corner the female and attempt to get her to ovulate. In trying to get the female to ovulate the male will start by rubbing his "collar" against the females. When the female relaxes he will stick a claw into her vagina and poke at a small spot (next to the opening) causing the female to tighten. This causes the oviduct to release an egg (or two or three) down the fallopian tube.

That is when she then assumes mating position (bending over a tree or stump and allowing ("doggy-style"). The male will then mate with the female. After releasing his sperm into the female his penis will form spikes, this is to ensure successful impregnation. This means he will not pull out until spikes have gone. When he pulls out, the females screams, scientist are mostly sure this is from both pleasure but maybe from having their entrances scratched (and torn in some cases).

After mating the male will chase the female off of his territory.

Trainer tips-

Before mating allow your male to see and sense the female (in heat) to become aroused. When breeding a female and male together make sure it's in an enclosed space (such as a barn or a room in your home, if your willing to clean up the mess after words) so they are able to lean on something.

Then after mating quickly remove the female and take her to a safe room to hide from the male until he calms down.

Mating between a Cresselia and a Darkrai is next to impossible. Though such mating are successful, but the Cresselia have been known to eat offspring if male is not around. Trainers are advise to take offspring if they do mate such pokemon together.

Female:  
>"Females are known as Darkans."<p>

Their breeding season is between August and October.

Females travel from their territory to find a male to mate with. A female in heat will exhibit signs such as...

1. A dark aura growing from their body  
>2. They roam more than usual<br>3. When their trainer touches their collar they will stiffen.  
>4. They will swish their hips back and forth as if showing off.<p>

Just as the process described above she will become pregnant and give birth in a few weeks. Before she does she will want to find a nest and settle down. When she is close to birthing (a few days before) she will start "hoarding" items such as blankets (If available), moss, feathers, and bracken (for protection). Trainer are advised to keep a close eye on them and make sure that this hoarding behavior doesn't involve stealing such items from other pokemon (or humans.)

After finding a suitable spot the Darkan will make her nest and will not move from the spot until four days after birthing. This is when they go out and search for food (in the wild). But trainers are recommended to bring food to their nursing Darkans every few days (not to cause stomach aches for they don't each much), the food also helps make the dreams they produce to become more nutritious.

Other than that allow her to become comfortable and follow her instincts. Most of the time she will know what to do.

Offspring information:

Darkans (female darkrai) can bear up to three eggs. But most will not survive due to their natural predators (Cresselia, Gallades and gardevoirs, gengars, and humans).

When the eggs hatch the female with allow the small creatures to "suckle" from her dreams. This is their first meal and they'll keep doing this until five months. After that the mother will "wean" them from her own dreams and she then will start wandering farther and farther from the nest.

The young will grow rapidly with in the first few months of life and then slow down as they get older. Here is a list of normal growth patterns-

Month 1- 2"2 to 2"5 Ft

Month 2- 3"5- 3"7

month 3- 3"8- 3"9

month 4- 4"2-4"4

month 5- 4"5- 4"7

Month six and up- 4"8-5"8

When the offspring turn a year the mothers leaves them to mate again, though they stay in her territory until they are three. After this they will leave and explore the world. This is where most die or get captured by trainers.

Ages of Maturity:

0-5 Hatchlings

6-12 "Child"

12-20 Teenage

20-700 Adult

700-? Elder

Diet:

They feed on mostly nightmares. Preferences from Humans to Pokemon varies among each darkrai. They also have been known to eat little solids (berries, pokefood, human foods).

A special little pouch in their stomachs allows them to store food. So they do not need to feed often. Be sure you do not feed young often, they will get sick and might die if you do so. They do not know when to stop eating.

The Teacher paused after reading this. How can Alicia know all about this? She thought shocked before reading over the paper again. So well written yet...

She wondered if maybe... Luna knew much more than she put down on the paper. But how? The teacher frowned at this and sat back in her chair before sighing heavily. She'll just have to ask her tomorrow and find out her sources.

The end of this part.

BTW... If you don't know what kind of story this is going to be... Take a guess!


	2. Some things are best Left Said

The Darkrai Trainer

Chapter 2-  
>Secrets are Best left Said<p>

Alicia wandered into the garden for mostly no reason. But on the other hand there was one...

"Oh Darkrai..." She whispered as she concealed something behind her back from the view of the world. "I've got something for you." She stood there in silence as she waited for the ghostly dark type to appear in front of her. But alas there was no sign of him.

A frown spread over her face as she called out again. "DDDDDDaaarrrkkkrrraaaaiiii! Come here!" Alicia rocked back onto her heels holding her breath as she heard a low grumbling. The frown quickly disappeared that was replaced by a soft smile. Alicia watched as a dark shadow began to come closer and closer to her.

"What is it Alicia?" He said in a sleepy voice, obviously he was asleep before she called him. He rubbed his weary eyes and looked down at her with a gentle expression on his face. Alicia ran forward and quickly gave him a tight hug. The dark creature was caught off guard and fell back as the weight of the girl knocked him over.

A gasp escaped his lips as he found himself laying on the ground with Alicia on top of him. He could feel the heat of her lowers as they painfully rested just above his genitals. He felt a shifting in his loin as he could feel the urge to start mating.

But he knew better than to do that. He turned bright red and then quickly jumped up causing Alicia to fall to the ground with a dull thud. The item in her hand flew into the bushes unnoticed by the dark creature.

"Oh! Hey what's with you?" She asked rubbing her bottom in pain as she stood up. Darkrai felt utterly embarrassed as she glared at him. "Well?" She hissed poking his chest with a stern finger. "What do you have to say?"

He would've told her out right that he hasn't have the time to mess with little girls who can't control themselves. But instead he sighed and turned away floating off ignoring Alicia's angry cries. He had this happen when he was with Alice and even Alicia caused these feelings. He couldn't understand why that was happening. Either of them were females of his species and couldn't stand the way he would...

Darkrai shivered at the thought of inserting his own maleness into the tight holes of his living female friends. His mouth watered at the thought of tasting their soft supple breasts. He heard that human females carry milk in their breasts like a Miltank would in her utter. He always wondered what it would taste like. Maybe it tasted like sweet cream or sweet poffins dipped in sugar.

Suddenly the dark creature gasped as he shook away the luid thoughts. How could he even think about touching Alice's daughter ,or Alice in that matter, in such a way? He might as well be a rapist in the thoughts he had! They would never go into such acts with him.

Darkrai grunted as the pain in his loins became worse with every passing moment. Soon he couldn't even bare to float anymore with out his erections painfully scraping against him. It made it difficult to even think strait. Damn is mind! This always happens after he sees either one of his lovely females. Alicia's new female scent made him hurt and Alice's milky scent made it much, much worst.

He needed relief and soon.

He leaned against the nearest tree and reached down under his robe to touch his penis. A shuddering gasp escaped his lips as he gently rubbed the tip and then ran his finger down the length. A wonderful feeling shot through his body and he immediately grabbed his cock.

"Uhhhh..." He groaned closing his eyes tightly as he began stroking himself. This was pretty much the only way he could get himself off without raping one of the local female pokemon. If he did than the other pokemon would run him out of his only home.

Darkrai reached his other hand under him and began massaging his balls causing another temour of pleasure to run through his body. He licked his lips and began pumping his erection quickly groaning in his native tongue. He squeezed his balls and let out a hiss of pleasure as they responded to his touches.

Suddenly his cock began to throb in his hand and Darkrai knew he was close to that wonderful end. He began pumping faster groaning louder and louder. His body began to tighten for what was going to happen. Suddenly he trusted forward as spurt after spurt of his cum came out of him. It covered the tree and ground in front of him coating them in a white blanket. He used his other hand to catch some of the creamy liquid.

Soon enough the organism subsided and he took his hand from out under him. "Mmmm..." He purred when he saw his hand covered in the white substance. He licked off the liquid and smiled sappy. "Much better..."

He looked around for a few moments then floated off acting like nothing happened.

But luckily for him Alicia was there for the whole thing. She had seen something she thought she would never see. Darkrai was pleasuring himself right in the middle of the garden in plain view! Though the thought mostly revolted her, somewhere within her conscious it turned her one.

Her virgin eyes had seen the first penis in her whole life that wasn't in a book! Alicia ran a hand through her blond-red hair trying to control her breathing.

The way he groaned and moan loudly somehow made her cunt become wet. She closed her eyes and reached her hand down into her skirt. She imagined it was his claws running themselves over her virgin cunt trying to pleasure her in a way she couldn't.

A groan escaped her lips as she rubbed herself gently, imagining the nightmare pokemon was loving her. Suddenly she was jolted back into reality buy a sharp crack.

She quickly pulled her hand out of her underwear and skirt then turned around. She came face to face with her mother's unhappy Infenape. "Oha!" He hissed rubbing his temples. Alicia grew red in the face suddenly realizing that he saw what she had done.

"Infernape! It isn't what it seems!" The girl cried as the pokemon looked darkly at her. But instead of yelling at her he turned and walked away muttering. She knew mother was going to hear about this soon.

So she took her chance and ran off to hide.

As she ran, she couldn't get the images of Darkrai's masturbation. Soon she was getting wet again and decided to find a place to stay.

She ducked down in some bushes and pulled off her skirt and underwear. Getting down on her knees she stuck her hand between her legs.

Alicia let out a low groan as she felt how wet her cunt had gotten from her luid thoughts. She began imagining it was Darkrai touching her again. She bit her lip and began running two fingers up and down her shaven pussy.

"O-O..." She hissed as she rubbed her hand faster up and down her wet cunt. Alicia's eyes fluttered closed in pleasure as her other hand massaged her right breast. "D-Darkrai..." She groaned as the imaginary Darkrai began sticking to fingers into her tight cunny. It hurt a bit but soon she was able to thrust in and out of her virgin pussy. "Ah! Ah!" She cried as she began thrusting her wet fingers in and out, in and out. "D-Darkrai!" She cried as she began to hit her organism.

"AAh!" Alicia cried thrusting her fingers deeper into her pussy. Soon her body couldn't take it anymore and a flash of bright colors covered her vision. "DDDDAARRRRKKKKRRRRAAAIIIII!" She screamed loudly as her pussy tightened around her fingers.

She quickly pulled them out after the haze of her organism went away. She looked down at them disgusted and quickly wiped them on the grass. "Uggg..." She muttered standing up turning around.

Suddenly she stopped dead at what she saw.

There Darkrai was standing there looking at her wide eyed into her own shocked eyes.

The end of the chapter

I hope you enjoyed ;3


	3. Lets go!

The Darkrai Trainer

Chapter 3

Find out things

There'll be five chapters acually... This one will be shorter than the rest

Alicia blinked with a scared expression and then whimpered as Darkrai floated closer to her. "A-Alicia..." He murmured reaching a hand towards her. Alicia gasped and quickly covered her lowers with her hand. "Darkrai! W-What are you doing here?" Darkrai tilted his head at her silently observing her.

Alicia flushed deep red and backed away abit. He continued to stare at her with an expression akin so a meowth seeing a shiny coin. "Darkrai please stop staring at me like that!" She cried at him feeling utterly embaressed. She had never thought that she would be found by the infamous Darkrai. She closed her eyes and shook her head crying out to him. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She turned to run but was stopped by a strong hand.

"Alicia that isn't something to be embaressed about..." She heard darkrai say as she felt darkrai pull her back. Alicia tighted her closed eyes and felt herself shake abit. She felt herself being pressed against his chest as he sighed heavily. "Alicia... Who knew?" He muttered with a gentle chuckle escaping his throat.

She felt something brush her chest and stop at her neck. "Now open your eyes. There is no shame in loving the hero of Alamos..." He breathed into her ear. Alicia felt her skin grow cold under is hot voice, as if it was sucking the warmth for it.

(Darkrai's point of view)

Darkrai was so close to a female of the origional Alicia's blood line! Ever since she had given him love on that first day in the garden, he had vowed to care for her in anyway he could! But spending time with her caused these strong emotions to worsen with each year he stayed with her.

Soon she hit that time of her life that made it next to impossible to ignore. In truth he had to stay away just to protect her from his own wants. Only when she passes that time of the month he would venture near her again, but only catiously.

But as the months passed he watched silently as she gave her heart to another who she met not that long ago. He had never felt this way about a female in his life.

He could descibe this as love... Something his species could not do, but yet he did...

But now right in front of him was a female who was probally willing to take him as a sort of mate. This is what he wanted since Alicia took another as her mate.

"Alicia... I am glad you think of me in such a way..." He murmured softly to her as he ran a hand back down her body to her stomach. "You should've told me you needed to take a mate. I would be glad to satisfy you lust..." Darkrai felt Alicia shiver under his touch.

"D-D-Darkrai... Please, I-I can't." She whispered in her gentle scared voice. Darkrai chuckled deeply as he rubbed her stomach in a fashion not acustom to his species mating style. "Alicia. We can find some place private and have some fun." Darkrai heard himself murmur into her ear causing yet another shiver to run through her body. "Darkrai... This is unusual. You must feel strang trying to court me like this." Alicia muttered looking over her shoulder at him with her bright blue eyes wavering in thought.

"Alicia if I court you like I do other females, I might hurt you..." Darkrai said as he spun her to face him. "Now do you want me or not?" He asked with a smirk spreading over his face. Alicia suddenly smiled devilishly and reached down grabbing crotch. "I do..." She massaged his balls causing a loud gasping sound to release from his throat.

"A-Alicia! What's with the sudden grabbing?" Darkrai hissed as she continued massaging his lowers with quick strokes. Alicia giggled gently and then ran a finger up and down his now stiffening cock. Darkrai's breaths began coming out in quick short breaths. "Alicia!" Darkrai gasped as he held her shoulders tightly. "Alicia p-please... W-We can't here..." He stammered before pulling away from the young girl and picking her up off of her feet. "Now p-please..." He said before floating off towards the towers gently making sure her lowers were protected from unlawful eyes.

Alice suddenly kicked his back and hissed darkly. "Let me go and I'll meet you at the tower." She jumped out of her pokemon's hands and quickly fled towards the street with Darkrai staring at her blankly.

End of chapter

I am taking story requests! Though it'll take me abit I can take only 5 for now. 


	4. Unwanted

The Darkrai Trainer

Chapter 4

Unwanted

Final change! It's going to be a very long story, ten chapters or more!

Alicia had put on her skirt and panties before she left the forest. Her thoughts full of the scenes that happened in that place replayed over in mind. The thought of it just make her whole body shiver in pleasure. Not only had Darkrai no freak out over her masturbation towards him maleish pride.

Alicia looked up towards the sky and frowned at the few wisps of clouds that dare cover the beautiful sun. It was such a nice day, why did these clouds have to ruin it? Suddenly someone shouted her name, which startled Alicia.

She turned around half expecting it to be her mother, but much to her surprise it was her teacher, Mrs. Clarence. "Alicia! Alicia!" She cried skidding to a stop in front her.

Her chest rose and fell causing her breasts to bounce up and down quickly. Alicia blushed after noticing this and looked away with a huff. A blush spread over her cheeks and she muttered unhappily. "Y-yes?" Mrs. Clarence gave her a skeptical looked and quickly asked. "Do you know Darkrai?"

Alicia's attention immediately snapped back to the woman, her eyes wide in fright. Does she know what happened in the forest? Did she know about what she was about to do?

"Why are you asking this?" She said in a scared, wavering voice that seemed to catch Mrs. Clarence's Attention. She raised a blonde eyebrow and crossed her arms over chest. "So you do, just like your mother." Alicia suddenly understood that it wasn't about _it_. She suppressed a sigh and then nodded before walking around her.

"Yes, now I must go, I have things to do." Alicia said calmly before running off, leaving the woman staring at her furiously.

Alicia paused at the doors of the space-time towers and looked up at its immense size and beauty. Her mother used to tell her stories about how this boy named Ash saved the town by activating the towers hidden song. Like the song that she was taught when she was much younger, on the leaf.

With a gentle sigh, she entered the building and headed towards the main room.

Darkrai was waiting for her, his arms crossed over his chest in a frowning way. As soon as he saw her he quickly floated over to her and growled. "Took too long." Alicia brushed a piece of blonde hair out of her face and smiled at him sweetly. "Oh, you can wait." She said teasingly before heading towards the stairs with a wide grin.

Darkrai just rolled his eyes and followed after her with a dark frown on his face.

...

The two reached the top of the tower and stopped near the bells.

Alice scuffled her feet and looked down muttering. "Here we are." Darkrai floated close to her and gently grabbed her hand. He rubbed it in his as if calming a frightened pidgey and looked at her smiling. "Yes, here we are at the start of our lives."

He leaned down and gently moved her chin so that it rested on his collar. He leaned forward and gently kissed her, with a gentle growling sound. The two locked in the passion that was before them and Alicia clasped at his chest.

A gasp escaped her lips and she closed her beautiful crystalline eyes, just as he did. Soon the for play came to be, the two gently teasing their bodies, making one another cry out in pleasure and frustration. He stripped off her clothing revealing her soft supple breasts and skin.

She continued to pump his erection, making it pulse with want and desire. Darkrai's growling became louder as he thrusted his collar against her chest. Alicia quickly noticed how he was acting towards her, a real Darkrai.

He ran his hands down her stomach causing her groan in pure bliss. They locked lips again and the two continued to wrap their tongues around one another. Darkrai let out a animalistic growl, turning around and bending her over so that she was in the position accustom to his species.

Alice looked hazily over towards the hero and smiled as she felt his member just touch the outside of her womanhood. With a deep growl he thrusted into her, breaking her maidenhead without another thought. Alicia flinched back in shock and closed her eyes as lighting fast shock of pain ran through her body. Blood welled up between their joining and Darkrai stiffened abit when he scented it. He bent over her and gave her a gentle growl in which she nodded. The pain was embedding away, allowing her to feel him completely.

"G-Go ahead, I-I'm ready." She whispered moving a bit up and down his member to show that she was. Darkrai growled and began thrusting slowly in and out. His thrusts powerfully shaking the girl, causing her to cry out in sheer bliss and happiness. The nightmarish creature grabbed her hip and pushed into her harder at her requests and groans.

The pleasure pulsed between the two filling the tower with their cries of want and pleasure. Alicia could feel her end coming quickly and swiftly. Darkrai all of sudden threw back is head and roared her name to the sky as he came before her.

His seed spilt into her at an amazing pace and began filling her up quickly. At this sensation Alicia cried out and she saw stars flash before her eyes as she hit her peak. Her whole body tightened around his cock , milking it for every last drop.

Darkrai suddenly pulled out before his spikes came out and he leaned over her breathing heavily, "Alicia…. T-Thank you." Alicia fell to her knee, his seed spilling out of her overfilled organ. "Ah! Thank you!" She cried slipping to the ground shaking form the new feelings inside of her.

The two after words sat in their embraces, basking in the warm light of their love.

…

A few days later-

Alicia paced the length of her small bathroom staring at the small meter in fright. For the last few days she had been having morning sickness' and weird cravings. Her mother thought she was sick, but Alicia knew better than that.

Suddenly the timer went off and she bit her lip even harder causing blood to come forth. She glanced at the pregnancy test and dropped it.

It read positive…..

She let out a cry of anguish and threw back her head wailing. Her mother knocked at the bathroom door crying worriedly. "Alicia! Alicia! You okay?" Alicia let out a sniveling cry and buried her face into her knees whimpering gently. Her mother knocked again, more fiercely this time. "ALICIA! ARE YOU OKAY!"

Alicia sniffled a cried out unintentionally, "I'm pregnant!" There was shocked silence beyond the door. Suddenly she heard her mom bawling and the sound of footsteps rapidly receding away. She heard her mother bawl again and then the sound of her father's furious voice. "WHAT! WHO THE HELL GOT MY baby pregnate!" She heard foot steps rapidly coming towards her and her father, Tonio, crying. "WHO DID IT?" He pounded on to the door and growled. "WHO DID IT?

Alicia felt sick to her stomach as she looked up towards the ceiling as she continued to hear to parents futile cries. All her thoughts led back to Darkrai, who was somewhere gone. She had tried to find him, but when she when to look for him, he was gone. Did he leave her because he knew what had happened?

Alicia sighed and buried her face back into her knees whimpering, regreting what she had done.

Maybe she shouldn't have done it….

The end of Chapter 4


	5. Finding One's

The Darkrai Trainer

Chapter 5

Finding one's...

Alicia curled up deep into her throw back pillows and whimpered at the fate that had been brought upon her. Not only was she pregante, the father had disappeared off of the face of the earth! How dare he! Leaving her to a fate worst than anything she had ever needed.

Her parents were still yelling at her, asking who had gotten her pregnate. But she couldn't tell...

It would break their hearts just to hear it. To hear that her daughter fucked a pokemon and had gotten pregnate with his child! It would be a disgrace beyond their reconition! On top of it people would shun her and her child. She groaned a bit at this hating herself for putting a fate worse than death on her child. Not only will they be born half-pokemon, they probally won't be accepted by either of the species!

She felt sick again and shot off her bed to the trash can where she threw up. After finishing she stumbled back leaning on the bed post for support, the wave of nasusia gone in a flash. Her eyes wandered to a small shelf of books and she blinked when she spied a strange black book.

It hadn't been there before.

She dizzily walked over to the shelf and plucked out the book. It was titled _"Legends: The halflings" _and on the front was a girl with flareon ears and tail as she smirked at a bunch of angry pokemon and humans. She blinked curiously at this book not remembering where she had obtained such a piece of literature.

She flipped opened the book to the first page and began reading the first paragraph,

_Halflings, the creatures of Legends_

_Halflings are creatures born of a female human and a male pokemon. It is said that when a female finds her soul mate, in the case of a pokemon, she become receptive to him meaning that his seed is able to make a child. This only happens every thousand years as the legend goes and the child becomes very powerful as he or she grows into adult hood. This creature is feared by both humans and pokemon as they posess powers that no ordinary human could have. _

_As such, they become outcasts themselves only accepted by mother and father._

Alicia put down the book as the feeling of dread came over her. Her child was some kind of fake legend that wasn't supposed to happen! She was like some kind of person of legends….

"Oh!" She squeaked in pain as she looked down at her belly. Much to her horror it was bigger than yesterday, a small noticeable lump had formed. She felt sicker than before as the lump grew a bit bigger, right in front of her eyes! She picked up the book again in a panic and skimmed over the story for something that might tell about this.

She dropped the book with a squeak as a paragraph stood out,

"_The case of a human getting pregnant with a pokemon's child shall result in an egg that forms within a short period of time. As the legend says on the fifth day of her pregnancy the egg shall form completely and the father must bless it or it will die. It hasn't been known the exact words said in such a ceremony, but the words are more powerful than any pokemon's power._

She went pale as she knew the danger of what was happening. Tomorrow she shall birth Darkrai's child and they were going to die! She wailed loudly in distress and collapsed to the floor in despair as she buried her head in her knees.

"Darkrai…." She whimpered as she felt her belly grow bigger again, the egg forming quickly with in her womb. Suddenly there was a tap on her window and she looked up to see a murkrow tapping on it with its clawed feet. She noticed it was holding a letter in its mouth and the bird slipped it through the crack in her window before flying off with a caw. Alicia crawled over to the letter and picked it up.

It was a simple piece of paper with a paragraph that made her heart skip a beat-

_Meet me in garden at sunset. I am sorry for not telling, but it's important. This letter written by good friend, thank him for me._

_Darkrai_

She smiled as tears sprung to my eyes as the realization that he still cared came over her. She eagerly looked out her window as a giddy feeling came over her. The sun was just about close to that time! All her worries seem to melt away as she knew she was going to see her lover again.

She jumped to her feet wincing as her belly weighed her down a bit. She managed to catch her balance before heading out of her bedroom door.

*Smack!*

She ran right into infernape who gave a loud screech of shock. Alicia flinched back and took a few steps as a sudden urge flee came over her. It seemed like her whole body was against being near him, strangely enough, she had never felt this before.

Infernape sniffed and then looked at my stomach with narrowed eyes. Suddenly he growled and advanced dangerously on the girl screeching something at Alicia. Before running off down the hall to her sleeping parent's room.

She gasped and quickly fled down the stairs as fast as she could carry my now heavy body. Alicia skidded out of the front door just in time to hear my parents cry out, "ALICIA!"

Alicia didn't look behind her as she fled down the street towards the garden when her dream lover waited.

* * *

><p>Alicia arrived in the garden just as the sun dipped below the horizon. She blinked as a few starley passed by screeching some kind of warnings. It made her skin crawl a bit as they gave her a leering stare.<p>

She quickly fled deeper into the garden crying, "Darkrai! DAARRRRKKKKRRRRAAAIIII!" There was a loud snuffle and a familiar shape came out of the bushes, eyes glowing dimly in the half light of sunset. He blinked at her warmly and murmured warmly, "Alicia…" He floated over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders.

"Darkrai…." She murmured as a warm feeling spread from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. Darkrai sighed deeply before letting her go, warmly staring into her deep blue eyes. She gently took his hand in her's and whispers, "Where have you gone?" Darkrai blinked warmly at her and dipped his head in grim silence. "I had to leave... But, I must tell you." He looked at her from under his hooded eyes.

Alicia watched as he floated back and then began motioning for her to follow. "Come..." He floated off towards the outskirts of town with Alicia closely following him.

End of Chapter


End file.
